<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bribe, a bet and misleading knights. by QueenNutHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951360">A bribe, a bet and misleading knights.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse'>QueenNutHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bribery, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for a friend Happy birthday highfuctioningclotpole, a little one shot to bring a smile,<br/>A bribe, a bet and misleading the knights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bribe, a bet and misleading knights.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/gifts">highfunctioningclotpole</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are they together?" She leaned her head on Lancelot's shoulder watching them, as the broader Arthur one teased Merlin the lanky one. "Arthur and Merlin?"<br/>
Lancelot asked, looking at an angle at her, she nodded before sitting up straight looking at the knight. "Yea, the way they act you can almost see the..link I guess." She shrugged watching Lancelot stand as she rose herself from the grass brushing off stray strands of the green menace.<br/>
"I don't know, though there is a betting pool," he shrugged confessing as Talia's head shot up quick as a whip.<br/>
"Really now?"<br/>
"Yes, and no, you're not getting involved"<br/>
"I'm shocked you'd think such a thing!"<br/>
Lancelot sceptically looked over to his counterpart. "Really? I know you all too well Talia, you'll go about trying to set them up or something along those lines and they deserve to find their own paths together or not."<br/>
Rolling her eyes, they began to walk back towards the castle.<br/>
"Well fine. I will not get involved." He examined her eyes sharpening as though to see if she was telling the truth before smiling softly. "Thank you"<br/>
"Of course" if only he saw the crossed fingers behind her back oh well.</p><p>"Betting pools" she cornered him. Gwaine looked stricken between running or laughing. "On?"<br/>
"Merlin and Arthur getting together"<br/>
"Who told you?!"<br/>
"Does it matter now, betting pools or should we go get some honey?!" He huffed before grabbing her hand dragging the bemused girl with him down the corridor towards the weapons storeroom, the door was shut as Talia crossed her arms a large parchment was placed on the table from who knows where!<br/>
Gwaine looking smug grinned at her as eyebrows skyrocketed impressed with there imagination.<br/>
The list was extensive, intriguing and bizarre at the same time.<br/>
"Thanks" she grinned, memorising the many ways that Arthur and Merlin would get together,<br/>
some were ingenious from falling over a waterfall to a fire breathing dragon, if only they knew she mentally scoffed,<br/>
to the simple locking them in a cupboard till they kissed, yay Leon you’re so atypical she rolled her eyes<br/>
"So you want in?" Gwaine asked leaning upon the door frame. "Seems they’re all taken, plus a promise is a promise that I can not break" Talia mock mourned before walking past Gwaine ducking passed him.<br/>
"So why did you want to know?" She glanced over her shoulder as she walked out the door patting the man on the shoulder.<br/>
"Curiosity I guess"</p><p>"Well?" She grinned making Arthur wait before sitting on the round table watching Arthur roll his eyes in frustration as Merlin smirked at her antics.<br/>
"Well, what?" She asked innocently, her legs swinging back and forth just to annoy the prat. "Talia.." Arthur groaned glaring at her,<br/>
"What Arthur means, do they know?" She chuckled at Merlin's save as Arthur huffed they truly were each side of the same coin how the others missed it she didn't know.<br/>
"They’re about as bright as two wet sticks rubbed together on a windy day, just next time your 'checking tonsils' get a room," she reassuringly teased the two before continuing. "..Now why you two can't just tell them I don't know? Hell, you should see the betting table they have on you two, we could make a pretty coin as well," she grinned watching the two look at one another, their eyes lightening up I'm mischief.<br/>
"Oh, this will be fun" Arthur smirked out of character as Merlin glanced at Talia in worry, only to find her grinning like a loon like a cat that got the cream "oh no"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>